Alyson
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = April 17, Age 756|AniName = Alyson|MangaName = Alyson|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer House (Formerly) Satan City|Occupation = Martial Artist Costume Designer Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Future Alyson (Future timeline counterpart) Kaylah (Ancestor) Katherine (Great-great-great-great grandmother) Michael (Great-great-great-great grandfather) King Furry (Adoptive Great-Grandfather) Adam (Great-great-great grandfather) Lisa (Great-great-great grandmother) Justin (Great-grandfather) Misty (Great-grandmother) Daniel (Paternal Grandfather) Julia (Paternal Grandmother) David (Paternal uncle) James (Paternal grandfather) Mary (Paternal grandmother) Mary's parents (Maternal grandparents) Doris (Paternal aunt) Maria (Paternal aunt) Haylie (Paternal aunt) Marcus (Father) Amelia (Mother) Nathaniel (Younger brother) Zesmond (Older cousin) Kayla (Younger cousin) Jimmy (Brother-in-law) Melissa (Third Cousin) Tommy (Fourth Cousin) Pan (Fifth Cousin) Paul (Husband) Alissa (Daughter) Julie (Sister-in-law) Tyler (Nephew) Lucy (Niece) Emily (Sister-in-law) Michelle (Niece) Matthew (Grandson) Marie (Great-granddaughter)}} Alyson (アリソン, Arison) is the first child and eldest daughter of Marcus and Amelia, the older sister of Nathaniel, niece of Shaun and Danielle, younger cousin of Zesmond and older cousin of Kayla, older cousin of Melissa, Michelle, Tommy, Tyler, Lucy and Pan, second oldest niece of Doris, Maria, and Haylie, granddaughter of James and Mary, descendant of Kaylah, great-great-great-great granddaughter of Katherine and Michael and grandaunt of Matthew, Goku Jr. and Marie. She's the both great fighter and supporter with her intelligent and knowledge skills of the Z Fighters of the main manga and anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' series. She's the wife of Paul and the mother of Alissa. Appearance Alyson is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has icy aqua blue eyes, milky white lightest-pale complexion and straight black hair. Over the course of the series, Alyson have three different hairstyles which makes that she had a milky white lightest-pale complexion, icy aqua blue eyes and straight black hair, that's reaching her lower back before her hair grew reaching down her hips, two loose shoulder-length strands are hanging on her face and a long large combed fringe left side-swept part bang completely covering her left eye framing her face which makes her so beautifully and attractive loving young girl and young adult as she's bears a strongly striking resemblance to her late paternal grandmother, Mary. As a child, she's rather a little bit short height than her older cousin Zesmond at the young age, she's has the black hair was a short shoulder-length hairstyle that reaches her shoulders, when she's wore a purple dress that reaches her upper knees with a short-sleeved white undershirt, black leggings, blue headband, light blue bracelet, white socks and blue boots. As a preteen of age eleven (turning twelve during the Androids Saga), in the Cell Saga, she's wore a purple long sleeveless shirt, pure white tank undershirt, In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, As a teenager, in the Majin Buu Saga, she's have her hair in a high voluminous ponytail with a dark purple ponytail holder, she's wore the black-and-blue hooded zip vest long sleeved jacket, bright white sleeveless undershirt, light lavender tank undershirt, black leggings, black fingerless gloves and white boots. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, At the celebration of Kid Buu's defeat, As a adult, she's lets continue her hair grow down to her waist and had her hair tied into a high voluminous ponytail with a bright white hair-tie from the Majin Buu Arc. In Dragon Ball GT series, she wore the short-sleeved vest jacket, white sleeveless undershirt, mini blue skirt with dark black tights underneath, blue and white bracelet on her left wrist and blackish-blue boots. Personality Alyson is a sweet, kindhearted, thoughtful, determined, cheerful, polite, native and gentle personality which she's inherited traits from both her father and mother. She was very uncomfortable by seeing her mother's overprotective nature over her, her younger brother and cousins, but sometimes she's headstrong, somewhat tomboyish, tough, athletic and independent. As a teenager, she's became very adventurous, kindhearted, quiet, leveled-headed, mature, serene, sensitive, independent, tomboyish and loving stoner love for arts and design suits and costumes with her mother's best friend Bulma. Alyson seems to be cheerful, polite, soft, bubbly, mature and sweet child who is always curious about anything she finds intriguing since she's teaching her brother about the future. When she is fighting she seems to be less calm and collected. She really tries hard which pays off later on. She seems to put a fighting mode look on her face possibly to scare her opponents, tends to have a very frightening side when she gets angry. Alyson loves a lot her younger brother Nathaniel, but they does very close. Alyson and Nathaniel speak with each other in courteous and official manner like Zesmond, Jimmy and Kayla did. Alyson feels sorry Nathaniel has no awaken hidden powers and that's why she considers necessary to work out for the both herself and protect Nathaniel. As many of her peers she adores her uncle Shaun as her surrogate father. For other kids, Alyson is a scary, upset and very severe short temper from her mother. Alyson's innocent appearance believe her incredible strength and power from her Saiyan heritage traits, something that she does not fully realize as a being average human with Saiyan blood. She strives to be as strong as her father, believing that she needs to be as quick witted and fast as he is. Alyson is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. Alyson is a gentle, big-hearted, kindhearted, energetic, cheerful and very polite person who always sees the good in people. Then, she dislikes fighting and disputes within her team and friends. She is very trusting and kind, which makes her seem very gullible. While in her family and relatives, being nice is the way to go, her father encourages her to always being kind to people, and kindness would come back. During the series, Alyson's confidence boosted when she protected her team from other fighters. She showed courageousness and bravery, a trait that she never knew she had. Upon meeting Paul, felt that he was the one for her. She thought Paul was very generous and great. After spending vast amounts with Paul, she started to open up. She developed a similar courageous personality to him. She started to become more outspoken and ready with her words. During battles, Alyson condescends to help him. Because of Paul, Alyson was shown the way of bravery within herself. Alyson is a very calm and kind girl at the young age. She likes to help people in her free time and she likes to take care of kids. She loves reading and she spends most of her free time reading books about everything. She has a very strong connection with her father, Marcus. They always talk about everything. She loves her mother Amelia and whenever she wants to talk about Dragon Balls with someone, she talks with her aunt Amelia about their crazy adventures. Alyson tends to have a desire to know many things about everything that's why she enjoys to talk to people bigger than her to learn new things. She loves animals, she has two cats and she likes to take care of the ones she finds on the street. She wants to train to become a great fighter and supporter. She is very sensible and every bad word someone says about her, hurts her really much. Even though she always was a popular person, she likes to spend most of the time alone. She likes to make jokes with everyone just like her father. She enjoys the time spent with Paul and admires his parents a lot. She's friendly, gentle sweet, yet a bit quite, even more quite when she's in her zone of painting pictures, she barely doesn't talk. But she's also being a brave, loving, optimistic and hopeful person to encourage her friends. Alyson is truly kind, caring, calm, shy and a loyal friend as the supporters of the Z Fighters. As a child, she was a really shy girl. But she didn't talk much, instead she just liked training and that's what made her popular. As a teenager, her shyness disappeared and she started telling her emotions to people close to her. Before Cell leaves to kill Gohan killed him at the end of the Cell Games Saga, Alyson goes to Jimmy and tells him that she wants him be a great father, and that there has to be another way to end this without him going to get hurt. But she is a very helpful and good person. Alyson was a kind and loving person, and often went out of her way to help others. She wore a soft smile on her face that hardly ever faltered, which made her appear very calm. Alyson had a strong dislike of violence, fighting only when circumstances forced her to. She would not kill her opponents unless it was absolutely necessary, preferring instead to incapacitate them. However, once the situation called for it, she showed no compunctions about killing her enemies, seen when she single-handedly slew more than one thousand metal-Cooler clones in the Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. She She was modest and readily praised her opponents for their battle skills. Alyson was well aware of the terror that the prospect of facing her instilled in her opponents. However, she did not unnecessarily torment them, and often adopted a pleasant attitude towards her foes. She hates the powerful Super Buu and during the Majin Buu conflict she mostly prays that this will end well and that Gohan and the others will be okay. She is also a very wise person and whenever her teammates have a problem, they ask her for an advice. Alyson had a high degree of intelligence. She was able to deduce the workings of various techniques fairly quickly, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Alyson was proficient in deception, often using misdirection and clones to gain an understanding of her opponent's battle strategy, at which point she modified her tactics to fit the situation. Alyson's intelligence often allowed her to find ways to use her opponent's techniques against them. Biography Background Alyson was born in April 17 of Age 756, during on the Piccolo Jr Saga in three years later after King Piccolo's death and her parents were married in Age 755 before the ''Dragon Ball Z'''' series begins. ''Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years later after King Piccolo's defeat, Alyson's first appears as a baby in her mother's arms for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Five years later after Goku defeat Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Alyson's first appears as a five-year-old child with her four-year-old little brother Nathaniel, her seven-year-old older cousin, Zesmond, three-year-old young cousin, Kayla, uncle Shaun and aunt Danielle with her parents to visit Master Roshi's house for the reunion to meet Krillin, Bulma, Goku, Gohan and Master Roshi. Frieza Saga After the battles with Saiyans, Alyson and others arrives on the battlefield where Garlic Jr. Saga On the many months later after Goku battling Frieza on the Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub) after Goku defeat Frieza, In three years later Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Alyson Peaceful World Saga In ten years later after the deaths of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Alyson married to her childhood sweetheart, Paul and giving birth to a daughter named Alissa. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later, Baby Saga In Super 17 Saga In Shadow Dragon Saga In Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Alyson Dead Zone In the beginning of the movie, The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge Return of Cooler Super Android 13 Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Broly - Second Coming Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Alyson has the power level is 233,000.00 because she's Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - * Chi Blocking - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - Transformations Unlock Potential Like the rest of her whole family, Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan Video Game Appearances Alyson is the supporting players characters in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Megumi Toyoguchi (kid/preteen); Kaya Matsutani '(''teen/young adult) * [[Ocean dub|'''Ocean Group dub]]: * FUNimation dub: Kari Wahlgren (kid/preteen, most media); [[Megan Hollingshead|'Megan Hollingshead']] (teen/young adult), Cassidy Ladden (young adult, Dragon Ball GT) Battles Major Battles * Alyson, Nathaniel and Jimmy vs. Ginyu Force members Trivia * Alyson's name means is (阿麗森 or アリソン) is name Alyson is an Irish name. In Irish the meaning of the name Alyson is: Honest and Noble. * In Irish the meaning of the name Alyson is: Honest. * It is root in Old German, and Alyson means "noble, exalted". * She's the most fighter and supporter of the Z Fighters with intelligence and knowledge skills along with her mother, Bulma, Emily, Julie, Danielle, Videl and Chi-Chi. * Alyson bears a striking resemblance to her paternal grandmother, Mary, to have shared the same icy blue eyes, milky white skin complexion and long straight black hairstyle. * Alyson likes butterflies, listening Pokemon dance mix song and flowers. * Alyson like martial arts and adventures. * Her favorite colors are light pink and lavender. * Alyson is afraid of Cell, wild animals and dinosaurs. * Alyson, Julie and Emily are the best friends. * Alyson's favorite hobby is reading, playing guitar and solving problems. * Alyson's favorite food is Greek chicken pasta, green tea and strawberries. * Alyson's favorite vehicle is air bike. * Her favorite words are "trust" (信頼, shinrai) and "friendship" (友情, yūjō). Gallery Baby Alyson.jpg|Baby Alyson Spencer first appears on the Piccolo Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball series 4v00wj10.png|Kid Alyson El_Trayecto_De_La_Vida_De_Aiko-1.jpg|Preteen Alyson vgihy2ioo4wttg5oppqhua6cxs3ssfpx_hq-1.jpg|Alyson as a teenager fanfiction-naruto-konoha-high-school-5783287-150620162255.jpg|Alyson Spencer sasuka_miko_uchiha_by_sasukamikouchiha-d6jx6zb.jpg|Adult Alyson appears on Great Saiyaman Saga of Majin Buu Saga abc8a456d809fcf4cf16a3e086c1d15bc0687a41_hq.jpg|Alyson with bright smile Young Mary Uchiha as a preteen.jpg|Alyson is a 12-years-old in Cell Saga 3082326073_2_3_tRN3j2k4.jpg|Alyson Spencer e5616da315c0fe1b1fa5988a5527f16d202e58d0_hq.jpg|Adult Alyson Spencer in Dragon Ball GT series ot7547udcsbictbllnmu3c6f22qe6cou_hq.jpg|Alyson Spencer as a teenager in Majin Buu Saga sasuka_miko_uchiha_by_sasukamikouchiha-d6jx7bn.jpg sasuka_miko_uchiha_by_sasukamikouchiha-d6jx732.jpg sasuka_miko_uchiha_by_sasukamikouchiha-d6jx6p8.jpg naruto_uzumaki_and_sasuka_miko_uchiha_by_sasukamikouchiha-d6jx7fi.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-17-16-55-54-1.png don_t_worry____by_suigrell-d4buo8y-1.png|Alyson's high ponytail with a left side bang and two short strands framing her face hairstyle Maria Spencer as a adult in Dragon Ball Z series.jpg 77308803935.jpeg 51758175468.jpeg 378700 187739361322952 100002606684668 336922 184628200 n.jpg Doris as a 18-year-old teenager with Steve.png K 822.png Haylie's short bob shoulder-length hairstyle-1.png CUNH5bWWIAI9ewe-1.jpg 397895 102306439891907 343220942 n-1.jpg 390118 102306639891887 380798994 n-1.jpg 374334 102306673225217 1803171086 n-1.jpg 409550 106182099504341 1897883397 n-1.jpg 378135 102304886558729 1943494203 n-1.jpg 383155 102290889893462 1741489855 n-1.jpg 381058 102290763226808 37005202 n-1.jpg 390353 102290599893491 792588624 n-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artist Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Martial Artists Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Wives Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Royal Family Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters